dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
I Hope All The Characters From Dragonball Series & Movies Be In This Game It Would Be So Cool If This Game Have All The Characters From Dragonball Series & Movies 18:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Enzo Matrix 18:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) i'm so happy i can cry!!!!!!!!Nikon23 02:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. You're right if this game could be include all of db charecter then this would be even better than DBZ BT3. Also guys, I wonder if this game last PS3/Xbox360 game? In 2014 all dragon ball game goes release to Ps4 and Xbox One? İf you answer me I will be happy. 13:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Im 99,999999999% sure that the game will not include all ... Just hope its not like ultimate Shit -- 15:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC)i And probability,we will add in game and Hero Mode as it is in Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi but this time,we change the modes (Standard,Light,Heavy) in heights and in your desired height you choose your desired Super Attacks (Exemple:Kamehameha at your hero with great height;Omega Blaster at your hero with little height). Sparking Omega? İs this Sparking Omega? Because I saw: Redirected from Dragon Ball: Sparking Omega Clock God (talk) 17:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I also think Sparking Omega shouldn't redirect here, it would be like redirecting Dragon Ball AF to Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Hoshi to Dragon Ball Heroes. It's not a even a Sparking game as it was developed by Artdink, not Spike. 20:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Here My List Of Characters I Hope To See In The Game Dragon Ball Kid Goku (Base Great Ape) Kid Krillin Master Roshi (Base,Buff Form) Cymbal Drum King Piccolo Kami Teen Piccolo. (Base,Giant Form,Super Giant Forum) Arale Bandages The Mummy General Blue (Base,Max Power) Tao (Base,Cyborg Tao) Major Metallitron Tambourine Pilaf Machine (Base,Fusion) Buyon Dragon Ball Z": Mustard Salt (Base,Super,Salt) Spice (Base,Super Spice) Vinegar (Base,Super Vinegar) Goku (Base,False Super Saiyan,Kaioken Times 1 2 3 4 10 20,Super Saiyan,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3) Pui Pui Yakon Evil Buu Super Buu (Base,Piccolo,Absorbed,Gotenks Absorbed,Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu (Base,Buff Buu) Grand Supreme Kai Kid Uub North Supreme Kai South Supreme Kai West Supreme Kai Kid Gohan (Base,Great Ape) Vegeta (Base,Great Ape) Vegeta (Base Super Saiyan,Super Vegeta,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3) Majin Vegeta Chiaotzu Nail Zarbon (Base,Monster Form) Dodoria . Cui Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20 Cell (Base,17 Absorbed, 18 absorbed power wait forum gaint forum gt kid goku absorbed . Cell jr . Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 what if.) piccolo (base nail kami fused buff king piccolo fuse) what if . future trunks (base ssj ussj ssj3) what if . fighting trunks (base ssj ussj ussj2) . kid goten (base ssj ssj2 what if .) kid trunks (base ssj ssj2 what if .) adult gohan (base ssj ssj2 mystic great saiyanman) Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 what if., Super Saiyan 4) Majin Buu Biomen Dabura (Base, Demon King) . King Cold (Base, 2nd, 3rd form, fianl form) what ifs hero base ssj heroine base ssj Gogeta(Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 what if.) King Vegeta(Base, Great Ape) Fasha (Base, Great Ape) Raditz (Base, Great Ape) Nappa (Base, Great Ape) Spopowich Dragon Ball Z Movies Garlic Jr (Base,Super Garlic Jr) Doctor Wheelo Ginger (Base, Super Ginger) Nicky (Base, Super Nicky) Sansho (Base, Super Sansho) Turles(Base, Great Ape) Amond Daiz Cacao Lord Slug (Base,Giant Form) Frieza(Base,2nd Form,3rd Form,4th Form,Full Power,5th Form what if.) Cooler (Base,Final Form) Metal Cooler Big Gete Star Brain Cooler Salza Neizu Dore Android 13 (Base,Super Android 13) Android 14 Android 15 Paragus (Base,Great Ape) Hatchyack (Base,Super Form,Gaint Form) Bido Bujin Kogu (Base,Full Power) Bio-Warrior Hirudegarn (Base,Final Forum) Abo (Base,Aka) Kado (Base,Aka) Tarble (Base,Great Ape) Chilled Bills Kyabira Toobi Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Bojack (Base,Super Bojack) Zangya Bio-Broly (Base,Giant Form) Janemba (Base,Super Janemba) Pikkon Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl (Base, Great Saiyanwoman) Mr. Satan Dragon Ball GT Kid Goku (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Ubb (Base,Majiubb) Pan Super 17 Syn Shenron (Base,Omega Shenron) General Rilldo (Base,Sigma Force Combined,Meta-Rilldo) Nuova Shenron (Base,True Form) Eis Shenron (Base,True Form) Haze Shenron Naturon Shenron (Base,Mole Absorbed,Pan Absorbed) Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto,True Form) Rage Shenron (Base,Electric Slime Absorbed) Vegeta Jr. (Base,Super Saiyan) Baby Baby vegeta (Base,Super Baby,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby) Doctor Myu Goku Jr. (Base,Super Saiyan) SS4Goku3000 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC)SS4Goku3000SS4Goku3000 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I hope a lot of charcters from dragon ball,dragon ball z, and dragon ball gt are in the game. :) Differences Between Systems Will there be any differences between the VITA and PS3 version of the game?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Vegeta (GT) Character is Confirmed?? Any confirmation yet on Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui? Still waiting for confirmation of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. Considering Saibamen and Frieza Soldier have been confirmed visually, let's make sure to post any update if the aforementioned are confirmed anytime soon. - 03:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :More screenshots of the Tokusentai are uploaded but STILL no confirmation of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui? - 21:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm seeing people are adding Bills to the confirmed roster... don't know if this is actually true; can someone back this up? Also, still no confirmation of Zarbon and Dodoria? - 22:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::"Frieza Soldier" is listed as a playable character? Does he just appear in the game or do we have actual screenshots of him fighting? And Still no confirmation of Zarbon and Dodoria? - 16:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :The section he's list is just a "Character", not playable character section since even for the Great Ape we don't know yet if they'll be playable like in previous Tenkaichi games or only appear in boss fights. Frieza Soldiers are appearantly Guldo's teammates in one of the missions. 16:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I believe we should notate two separate sections, one for playable characters and one for appearing characters in-game as it can be a little confusing since most of the other game articles have sections limited to playable characters. I just hope to see Zarbon and Dodoria as playable characters so keep me posted. - 17:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Still no confirmation? It's going to suck if this game skips my favorite saga. - 19:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Since this game has modified fights where everyone faces Frieza, etc. just to elongate the story mode in an actually bad way, is it possible that it will be skipping all the canon sagas I found to be preferable? For example, will this game be skipping the fights with Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui and just making up for them with useless fights like everyone else versus Frieza over and over again? - 20:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I think we will watch BoG in this game just like dragon ball raging blast 2 and plan to destroy saiyans. So what do you think about this? Think that too ... --Soran 00:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) and also like hoe episode of bardock was in Dragon Ball Z for Kienct. Nikon23 03:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) but i really hope not though. i would rather see a english dub of the the film instead. Nikon23 03:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) But may be we can watch it before this game on 13 september 2013. Clock God (talk) 20:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Possible US release date! Possible game release date for the US? Hey, so I've stumbled upon this video on YouTube, and it explains the possible release dates to the game in the US, you see, the day every DBZ game is released in the US has a pattern. So I won't talk about it much, and give you the link to the video right here! IT'S OVER-9000!!! Category:Templates/Signatures 22:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I checked Gamestop and they told me the game's US release date is in March of 2014. That seems like a stretch from now... - 20:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Cover art http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battle-of-Z-Box-Art-360.jpg http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:1371807439-dbz-boz-pack-front-wip-x360-pegi-12.jpg Which of these two images should we use? One of them has a rating, and they have a different placement for the title. 01:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The second one with the logo at the top of the image is the official one, used on Wikipedia. — TonyBest100 (talk) 12:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Gero, Trunks, Cooler, 18, and Buu? on the page it says Dr. Gero, Future Trunks, Cooler, Android 18, and Majin Buu are playable. Is that true? Cause I haven't seen anything about it and I wanted to know. Also Majin Vegeta, Vegeta SSJ, Goku SSJ2 and 3, Teen Gohan (all forms), and Ultimate gohan. Maroyasha (talk) 08:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJYPo5l9ekY 10:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :Maroyasha (talk) 17:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Will There Be Offline Multiplayer In Dragonball Z: Battle Of Z If They Don't Put Offline Multiplayer I Am Not Gonna Waste My Money On Dragonball Z: Battle Of Z -No there won't Maroyasha (talk) 17:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's the last thing I'd care about. Online features aren't necessarily a deciding factor whether a game's good or not. Multiplayer in and of itself is a last bonus feature. What they really need to do is have a perfect roster, better gameplay (something without button mashing and random guessing games) as well as a better story mode. - 00:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Too bad nobody thinks like you PZ. Kids today just want to play online each of them in their house. I miss when I used to do a Bomberman championship on Nin64 00:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't care much about the online stuff at all. Considering that not everyone relies heavily on internet as their primary source of play; did you know that only 20 or so percent of the world has access to internet and even less percent actually plays games online? - 01:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::PZ is right on gameplay thing. Offline multiplay doesn't really matter to me. Half my friends never want to play DBZ when they come over anyways. But we do seem to have good gameplay as of right now. There doesn't seem to be much button mashing, like the thing where you can do a chain attack is probably an option or it's reflex. All depends on if you like it though. ::Maroyasha (talk) 07:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think games are better when they rely on player skill as opposed to chance or luck to decipher the outcome of a fight. Especially for the sake of what makes a good fighting game. - 19:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC)